The Coming Of Med?
by USMCSayianTom
Summary: Med's personality is getting weirder, he just defended gir, and beat up dib, heh i actaully like that part. but he is very confusing maybe it'll become clear later on.
1. Default Chapter

Med

Chapter one Intro

I do not own anything but Med and Sar who will not appear in this chap though you can guess who he is.

A black-eyed Irken that is only 3ft 8inches tall and skinny stands looking up at the massive. "What that? Hey mister thing I was supposed to meet the tacos where are they."

A loud speaker comes on, "attention all new invaders report to the bridge immediately."

"Oh no the tacos they'll be eaten wait for meeeee." the Irken screams as he runs in. he runs through some halls and enters a room full of other Irkens.

Two tall Irkens stand on stage. Purple calls out, "Med you here?"

Med jumps up and clamps onto his leg. "I wuv you where's my pizza mister taco?"

"Med I told you before I'm not a taco and you don't get a pizza."

"Awe but what do I get then?"

"You get to be a helper..."

"Hooray can I help you tacos make pizza!"

"No."

"Awe. But I wuv you anyways."

Purple sighs, "Med you're almost as bad as that sir unit we gave to Zim."

"Gir was my best friend before you sent her away."

"Med, Gir was trash before we gave it to Zim."

"It doesn't matter she was still my best friend."

Red leans over and whispers into Purple's ear. "Hey Purp let's send Med to help Zim instead of that other invader it'll get him out of our hair and he may destroy Zim."

"Great idea Red, but don't call me Purp."

Red then hands Med a piece of paper. "This is your assignment go get a voot runner and head to Earth."

"Hooray! I am an invader. Little pigs little pigs let me in or I'll blow your house away" Med shouts, laughs in a cross between evil and insane, and runs away.

Passing through the storage room he grabs a sir unit and jumps in a voot runner. The guard that was in front of the storage for sir units' shouts, "hey you weren't assigned one."

Med ignores him and flies off, shortly afterward turns around and heads for Earth.

A few days later on Earth.

Ms. Bitters is standing in front of the class and Dib is keeping an eye out for another alien since he saw a 'spaceship' land near town.

Bitters floats over to the door and talks to the principle before a new kid is let in. this kid has dark blue hair that is actually flat on his head none going up or down. He also has a deep tan and light blue eyes. His shirt has the Mona Lisa on it and pants are black jeans, strange is the fact that even Zim is taller then him at least by a head.

"Everyone this is our new doomed student."

"Yay doomed all of you are so very doomed like me."

Dib and Zim raise an eyebrow (will Dib does Zim doesn't have any).

"Yes, what is your name you doomed child?"

"Yay I love being doomed and my name's Medical Attention Needed or Med for short."

Several kids including Dib snickers at the name and obvious reason why that's his name. "I bet you're the other alien huh no human can be that stupid and loves being doomed."

Med glares at Dib, "you foul stink-human-beast dare make fun of **Med** the assistant invader of Master Zimmy you shall pay oh low one."

Dib's goes wide-eyed and jumps up. "See he is an alien he just announced it that he and Zim are aliens and with two here now we're all doomed."

"Dib sit down or you'll have detention." confused Dib does sit back down.

"Now Medical take your seat behind Zim since you know him."

Med salutes, "okey dokey smokey." and takes his seat as Bitters' eye twitches.

Ms. Bitters then begins her usual lesson about doom though this time Med interrupts every once in a while shouting, "yay all we humans are doomed." and "yay all you humans are nothing." Med even though kept interrupting pleased Bitters since he was pleased at being doomed, but not pleased with him being happy about it. (Wow a lot of pleased in that)

During lunch Med sits with Zim. "So you are an Irken that the tallest sent to help me take over."

Med with food in his mouth tries to answer but all that comes out is muffled sounds.

"Excellent the dib-beast-stink shall fall to two mighty Irkens easily."

Med swallows his food and glares over where Dib is. "Who's the other stink-human-beast sitting next to the foul and humungous head of that dib-stink-human-beast?"

"Huh?" Zim looks over, "oh that's the dib-human's sister Gaz. She's okay for a human"

Med face switches to a dreamy look, "oh does Master Zimmy like Gazzy? Will she be my new Mistress?"

Zim looks at Med disgusted, "Med your crazy she's a lowly Earth-worm."

Gaz looks over. "Though she is a formidable warrior when she has to be and she hates the dib-human as much as I do. Huh?"

Zim spots Med skipping over while humming to himself. Med stops in front of the table and both kids stare at him. Med glares at Dib before smiling to Gaz. "hiya Mistress Gazzy do you want to help Master Zimmy and me doom the Dib-stink-human-beast."

Gaz opens an eye and looks at him then at Zim where he still is she closes her eye. "I'll think about it Med if Dib annoys me enough then I will."

Dib looks at Gaz, "what Gaz you can't mean that?"

"You thinking one person was an alien was bad enough. Now with two you'll talk almost non-stop so I can and will since he asked me and respects me."

"Yay." Med moves to hug Gaz but she pushes him back, "you hug me and you'll be hurt."

"Yay I want to be hurt. Can you please hurt me Mistress Gazzy?"

Gaz's eye twitches, "okay then you hug me and I won't hurt you."

"Awe okay I won't hug you Mistress Gazzy. Now will you hurt me?"

"Okay." Gaz then punches Med who happily runs back to Zim's table afterwards.

"Mistress Gazzy will help Doom the foul Dib-stink-human-beast if he annoys her Master Zimmy."

"Uh okay then if that happens then we will be successful at dooming the Dib-human good job Med."

"Yay my master likes my idea."

"Now Med after school you will show me to your base and we'll figure out a way to get the Dib-human to annoy his sister."

"Whatever you say Master Zimmy."

"Could you stop calling me Zimmy just Master Zim okay?"

"Whatever you say Master Zimmy." Zim's eye twitches.

After school Med is waiting for Zim to catch up since he ran.

"So alien do you think that two of you will beat me. Cause I don't think so."

"You foul-stink-human-beast dare insult the mighty invader assistant Med again this time you pay."

Med's pack brings out a gun and hands it to Med. Dib's eyes widen and he turns to run. Med shoots and misses his head.

"The tallest must not have finished your training all the way how could you miss the Dib-human's gigantic head."

"Master Zimmy the foul being tried to talk to me again."

"Yes ignore Dib when he does that."

"Huh?" Med and Zim turn to see Gaz standing next to them,

"Mistress Gazzy!"

"Later you two and I will remember that deal we made Med." she walks off.

"Later Mistress Gazzy."

"Now Med lead me to you base."

"Right Master Zimmy this way."

"It's Master **Zim!**"

"Okey dokey smokey Master Zimmy."

Zim's eye twitches again.

Me: yes I finished the first chapter to this heh hope Med's personality is close to Gir's but still not exactly the same. Cause I don't think Med would do several things Med's done though quite a bit he would. Plus if the height status was wrong just play that Zim has grown a little.

Med: I wuv this fic.

S. Tom: yes and he'll love it more when Gir gets put in.

Med: (begins crying) I wuv my Gir it ain't fair she wasn't in this chapter.

Me: uh yeah chapters only two pages long though but hey this is just an introduction to Med. And S. Tom why are you here.

S. Tom: (shrugs) three pages now Tommy. Even bigger now that you changed it from size ten to 12

Me: yeah noticed that. Better take Med to see Gir or else he'll flood the room with tears for her see yeah next chapter hopefully it will be longer.


	2. Med's house

The Coming of Med?

Chapter two

Okay some things I need to clarify. On the show it took Zim months to get to earth and it only took med a few days. Reasonable though since advancements would've been made and Med's way of doing things he probably took a fast one, not his, by accident. Med's disguise will be explained in this chap so you'll find out how he got a better disguise then Zim.

Med leads Zim, after bumping into a few light posts, to his base. A neon green house with a pink roof and orange flamingos in the yard. As they walk up to the house, Zim notices them.

"Nice Earth birds Med."

"Thanks Master Zimmy." Med walks up, grabs the doorknob, turns it, and tries to open it. But it doesn't open.

"Awe man, oh well." he then proceeds to crawl through a doggy door. Zim shaking his head follows Med inside by opening the door. A white cat is inside looking at a computer.

"Sar I want tallest now."

"no need to inform the Tallest we've made contact…" Zim stops talking as Med's handed a taco by Sar a metal claw going back into his head. "Tacos? we have no time for tacos."

"huh but the Taco's are back on planet Home or the big thingy-a-bob. This is a tallest."

Sar sighs as Zim's eye twitches. "you confuse me Med just like Gir and sometimes mini-moose."

"Mini-moose?" Sar asks looking at Zim, his disguise gone.

"yes he's smarter then Gir is."

"oh"

"tell me Sar how Med has you and such a disguise."

"well from what I understand he just grabbed me as he ran by the Sir unit storage room."

"interesting."

"I chose the disguises he didn't even want one. He also didn't like the shirt. so he…"

Med appears next to Sar and clamps his mouth shut. "shh Sar someone may be using 'Highly Secret Human Stink Listening Devices.' Don't give any more of that info."

Zim shows confusion as Sar mumbles, 'that is stupid.'

Outside on a nearby house a man in a cloak, lowers a pair of binoculars and removes something titled, 'Highly Secret Human Stink Listening Devices Inc.' he raises a walkie-talkie.

"he knows. Do I continue alone?"

"no if he knows, you'll need back up. Wait for them."

"okay sir." the man goes back to watching them.

Back inside Sar is talking to Zim trying to convince him that the tallest actually dislike him and Zim listens objecting to everything until it finally sinks in.

"Zim I am an advanced SIR unit. Gir is basically trash, the G would stand for garbage to the tallest. Gir is stupid and the Tallest called him advanced…"

"her!"

"what Med?"

"Gir's a her just add an L and you have girl."

"the logic of stupid beings sometimes makes sense. But most of the time it's weird. I didn't think robots had genders. Well anyway Zim I'll see what I can do about your disguises and make you seem more human okay."

"fine but I still don't understand what you mean about the Tallest Sar. But fine Zim will let you fix his disguises.

Med: awe still no Gir and no mistress Gazzy in this one. Good point is no Foul Dib human.

Me: uh yeah. Anyway sorry about the long wait mom had no internet for a long time and her house is the only one I'm allowed on the internet now. Except for school but I can only read there now putting any up. So hopefully I can get back on track with the stories now. Thanks for reviewing.


	3. Med's secrect

The Coming of Med?

Chapter 3

The human stink CIA

Or Med's 'Secret'

Zim walks into his base, Med and Sar behind him. The door closes and Sar removes his disguise and goes down an elevator near the TV. Zim looks around and notices both his henchmen missing.

"**Computer**, where are Gir and Mini-moose?"

"Gir told me not to tell you where he…"

"She, Mr. Computer thing."

"Uh, right, sure, anyway Gir told me not to tell you where _she_ was. But Mini-moose is on TV."

Zim raises a nonexistent-eyebrow and glances at the TV to see Mini-moose. A voice on the show responds to seeing the flying mammal.

"Criky this is fantastic, a never before seen flying miniature moose. I've must try to catch it or else no one will ever watch my show again. Thinking I make this stuff up and am a loony."

Zim's microphone comes out his pack, "Mini-moose home now!" mini-moose squeaks, a rocket comes out his feet, and he blasts into the sky just as the Australian T.V. show host jumps to catch him and misses, "Criky he got away."

Med skips into the kitchen and looks around his eyes slanting slightly, he soon walks over to the fridge and knocks on the door.

"Who's there?" a voice comes out of the fridge.

Med blinks and answers, "wow a talking fridge!"

"Med my fridge does not talk." Zim steps up next to Med and opens the fridge to reveal Gir's eyes sticking out of some mashed potatoes.

"Gir, no more missing around, get out of there." Gir disappointed climbs out of the fridges but smiles when she recognizes Med.

"Yay, Med you're here. I missed you so much."

"Me too Gir, me too." despite meeting Gir he frowns slightly at a thought that passes through his mind.

A few minutes later Med and Gir are sitting on the couch watching the T.V. when Sar and Zim reenter the room.

"Med time to go back to the base I have the houses info and I can work on it at our base then apply it to the house tomorrow while you guys are at school."

"Awe do I have to I wanna watch the scary monkey show with Gir?"

"No, Med, home now."

Med jumps down and bows his head as he walks out the door. A couple blocks away he's still leading and still has his head down, but is now mumbling to himself.

Suddenly he looks up a happy, but evil, smile on his face, and without warning he turns down an alleyway.

"Where are you going Med?"

"I wanna go this way."

Sar sighs, "okay, but be home within the hour." Sar vanishes and as soon as he does so does the smile on Med's face.

He turns and punches the wall of the building next to him. "Blasted robot I wanted to observe the damage done to Gir more but he made me leave. And darn the 'Tallest' for putting junk in Gir's head and sending her here before I could finish the programming."

Med knocks over a trashcan and then freezes his antennae under his wig alerting him to something. He turns to watch several CIA agents drop down and land.

"You are under arrest, put your hands in the air." Med tilts his head, places an oblivious smile on his face, and slants his eyes slightly.

"Arrest? Why?"

"You've stolen the famous Mona Lisa painting."

Med slants his eyes more, to a glare. "No I haven't."

An agent pulls out a small CD and places it in a slot on his watch; the watch projects a screen in front of them and in front of Med.

The hologram

The Museum in Paris where the Mona Lisa hangs. In fact it shows the painting on the wall near the entrance to the museum.

The doors are blown off their hinges and cause the people inside to scatter. A shirtless Med enters as his pak puts the lazer back up. He walks to the Mona Lisa painting, stops, and looks at it for a bit before a claw comes out his pak, grabs the painting, leaving the frame, and hands it to him.

He then begins folding it this way and that before lifting it up to reveal he'd turn it into a shirt.

He puts it on and beams with happiness before he leaves, creating another hole in the wall in the process.

End hologram

"Oh yeah I remember that."

Putting an evil smirk on his face Med drops into a fighter's stance.

Out side the alley a random human passes it but tops when he hears a yell. He turns and stare wide-eyed into the alley as yells and screams of pain emit from it.

The noise stops as an agent is thrown over the human's head. Med walks out, glares at the human, dusts his shoulders off, and then… begins to happily skip down the street on his way home.

Me: heh hopefully med's personality will become crystal within a couple more chapters cause this one confused the heck out of me.

Med: yes I am very confusing and all you humans will be doomed when Zim and Gaz take over the earth hahahahahah.


	4. Dib's Doom

The Coming of Med?

Chapter 4

Dib's Doom

Dib is ranting to the kids in the lunch room, something about the world's doom coming twice as fast with two aliens now. Gaz is sitting at the table next to him playing her GameSlave, eating a bit of food, and slowly becoming annoyed by her brother.

Her patience breaking she gets up, slamming Dib's head into the lunch table at the same time, grabs her tray and begins to walk away. "ow what was that for Gaz, and where are you going?"

"your voice is stupid and if you must know I'm gonna sit by Zim and Med so we can plot your doom."

"What? But you can't do that… Can you?"

Gaz walks over to Zim's table, Zim is currently inspecting his food as usual while Med is stuffing his face, no not the lunch food actual stuffing from a small hideous stuffed toy.

flashback

Med is walking to school when he suddenly turns down a drive way and enters a house. He goes out the back door and enters through the back door of the next house. He then walks out the front door of this house, the stuffed toy in his hand, and crosses the street to where his school is. A small kid sticks their head out of the door and cries for their lost toy.

end flashback

She sits down next to Zim. "so Zim how are we gonna torture Dib, so he'll not follow me to your house that often when we plan our attacks, and how are we gonna capture him?"

"well Zim was thinking of finishing the experiments that you had stopped before Gaz-Human, I don't know how to catch him though."

Med stops eating the stuffed toy and looks at them a second before he smiles, "I have idea." Zim and Gaz turn to him and blink.

After school the three of them are walking home, Dib in tow trying and failing to convince his sister to not go. All four stop as Zim's house comes into view. The house though still multicolored has expanded to take up all the space in the alleyway. The signs out front are now reading school teams and election candidates.

"Wow Sar did a great job."

"what who's Sar?"

"like we'd tell you Dib-human. Now leave before you face horrible tortures by the hands of Zim."

"not without my sister."

"then don't expect to be let free when you are a prisoner of Zim!"

Dib scowls but follows his sister up to the house. The door opens to reveal the robot parents. The roboparents actually look human now though still have the same type of face and clothes.

"Welcome home son."

"you too Med always nice to have you over."

"but who're these two people?" the mom-bot asks.

"this is Gaz-human, she is here to help Zim to take over the world and doom her brother. And he is her brother so…Capture him!"

Dib yelps in surprise as the dad-bot suddenly grabs him. "hey let go."

"sorry human but those robots are designed to obey Zim and never someone they are told to catch. I can't believe I had to add that info into those bots though."

Dib stares at Sar as Med suddenly tackles Gir and begins rolling around on the floor with her, both laughing their heads off. "a working robot one that's not insane, oh man Earth is so doomed."

Gir and Med stop rolling, Gir immediately begins to giggle but Med's right eye twitches a split second before he joins the laughing robot. "now dad-bot to the lab we have some experiments to perform."

Zim, Gaz, and Sar follow the roboparents down to the lab through an elevator in a nearby closet. As soon as their gone a small light, on Med's pak, turns on as he stops laughing.

A small device is handed him by his pak and pushing a button on it Gir turns off. "alright time to check your internal systems."

downstairs the trio are passing by some security screens when Sar notices a few are showing static. "hey Zim go on something's wrong with the upstairs cameras, so I've gotta check them."

Zim waves a hand to acknowledge him and continues. Back upstairs Med has taken to punching the wall, the small device from earlier on the table behind him attached to wires from Gir's head. "darn the 'Tallest' the damage is not repairable. Gir was supposed to be the their doom and my…" the light on his pak starts beeping.

Med growls and disconnects Gir from his handheld reader and pushes a button, turning Gir back on, before he puts it back up right before the light disappears off his pak. Back with Sar the screens turn back on. The robot looks at the screens before spotting the one with Gir and Med on it.

"Whoo let's do that again."

"wait better idea Gir let's go watch the big headed kid's pain."

"okay."

Sar tilts his head in confusion. "that made no sense, plus I didn't even finish checking them yet."

he shrugs and turns to continue on his way towards the torture room. Med and Gir enter the experimentation room just in time to see Zim push a button, Dib instantly turns inside out then right side back out.

He screams in pain once he's back to normal, "yow it hurts!"

"yes it does doesn't it."

"pht whiner." Gir climbs up on the panel and pushes a random button, the end result being that Dib's electrocuted.

The others, besides Med, blink and then continue to laugh, Med climbs up and then begins pushing random buttons with the robot. Several different things begin to happen to Dib at the same time, but this goes on off screen as all kinds of sounds and flashes of light come from the human's direction. "gah stop it you dumb, insane, malfunctioning piece of junk, robot." Gir just laughs at the insult but Med's eye twitches again.

Glaring he climbs off the panel and walks over to the case holding Dib. Dib, beaten up quite a bit, just glares back at him through the glass. The others, including Gir, stop laughing and watch wondering what Med's doing.

The black eyed Irken suddenly thrusts his hand through the glass and grabs Dib by his throat. Letting go he begins to repeatedly hit him in the face before tossing him to the ground and jumping on him. The others stare wide-eyed as Med continues to go back and forth from punching Dib to jumping on him, and even kicking him while he's on the ground.

Minutes later Med stops and strikes a victory pose, "Victory for Med!… wanna go back to my base Gir?"

"Okay!" Gir flies down and picks up Med before flying off, out of the room.

Sar thinks to himself as he leaves, Dib moans in pain as Gaz and Zim just stare.

"okay Med just had some kinda breakdown."

"yeah, just remind Zim not to insult Gir around him, it seemed to cause that." Gaz shakes her head and closes her eyes before walking over to her brother.

"I'll see you later Zim got to get him home. And tell dad I had to doom him." Gaz snickers as she leaves dragging Dib on the ground.

Zim shrugs and decides to inspect his base for anything else Sar may have done.

The next day at school everyone is in class besides Dib, who just walks in. "sorry I'm late… in so much pain." before his teacher can scold him for his tardiness Med suddenly jumps onto his desk.

Pointing at Dib he shouts, "The Dib-Human! Attack the Dib-human!"

Dib stares in disbelief as Med launches from his desk and tackles him.

Ms. Bitters turns from the fight to the class, "well since Dib and A+ Med won't be joining us today lets begin."

Med: ha take that you pitiful human I am superior.

Me: hey Med you okay. You sound normal.

Med: can you tell me a story about the Tallest doom

Me: your leaders' doom?

Med: no not the Tacos, Tallest.

Me: oh right the whole switching words deal… wait didn't you really mean your leaders earlier in the story.

Med: (shifting eyes nervously) no of course not I love my leaders, the Almighty Tacos.

Me: sighs well I'll tell you a story. Just wish I knew what was up with you and your personality switches. I didn't make you up with a split personality like a couple of my other characters.


	5. Med's plan part 1

The Coming of Med?

Chapter 5

What's with Med

Insert little sequence showing of Dib turning corners only to have Med tackle and beat him up. A few days after his torture session in Zim's base.

Dib stops at a corner and takes a drink from a poop soda can. A large moving truck drives by and something falls from the top of it. Dib stares and picks it up. "Hey another spell drive. My collections growing, great!"

He opens it and stares at the point counter in it. "Hey there's still a point in here. Now lets see," he pushes a button and is greeted by a spell.

"Wow super strength! But darn it, it costs two and this only has one. Hmm no not that one, I'm still a kid, still growing so why would I want to double my height?" right behind Dib, frozen in stance to tackle him is Med.

He blinks, smiles evil-like, and alerts Dib to him. "The Dib-Human! Attack the Dib-human!" a look of annoyance crosses Dib's face before he's tackled.

Struggling he manages to get away and begins to run. Confusion crosses his face, as he doesn't hear Med chasing him. He turns to see the Irken holding the spell drive with a hologram of his two leaders in front of him.

Med suddenly shakes a fist at the holograms, dropping the spell drive, and shouts out. "Curse you tacos. Curse you and your cheesiness."

Dib stares confused as Med continues, "now I'm stuck here on Earth for who knows how long with Zi… hmm I wonder." a hologram of Zim appears next to the leaders.

"Yes this could work." he grabs the spell drive again and takes off down the road reading it. Dib still confused but curious follows.

A few blocks away Med stops and shouts out, "darn it I need three points and this only has one, its useless, stupid useless thing." Med gets ready to throw it but notices something, he flips the drive over and looks at the bottom of it, "this is a cloak people's device, which means I _can_ still use it."

Flipping it back upright Med pushes some buttons and inserts a cable from his pak. To the amazement of Dib a second point begins to pulse then remain lit. "He restored a point, wow!"

Dib clamps a hand over his mouth as Med stiffens and without warning a claw whips out, grabs Dib's head, then tosses him over the rooftops. "Leave me alone Dib-filth."

Med snorts and continues to walk; he soon comes to Zim's base. He hides the drive in some bushes as the door opens. Gaz walks out and turns back to Zim at the door. "Hope those geographic and war movies help with the plan of doom Zim, I'll see you later."

Med just stands still, one eyes bigger then the other, as she passes and doesn't notice him. But he does notice her happily sigh, Med tilts his head and looks over to Zim who watches her leave and performs a victory stance before going inside.

Med raises his hologram's fake eyebrow and seems to think for a second before dashing after Gaz. "hey Mistress Gazzy!" Gaz turns but doesn't get to do anything but freeze as he hugs her, with a growl she pushes him away and winces.

She rubs her head as she glares at him, "told you not to hug me Med." Gaz then turns and walks away, never noticing some of her purple hair in Med's hand; a claw from his pak extends and takes the hair back into the pak. Med then turns to Zim's house and walks inside.

Inside Zim is yelling at Gir, whose currently running around with Minimoose in her mouth. "Gah!" grabbing the back of his head Zim turns to see a smiling, crazy smile not evil, Med.

"Hey Master Zimmy, I entered and saw a bee on the back of your head, it flew off right before I got it though." Zim's eyes widen, "Bee!" he quickly turns and finally gets Gir to stop running, missing a claw grab a small device from Med's hand. Gir salutes but his response is muffled by Minimoose, who squeaks. "Find that bee and get rid of it." Minimoose manages to free itself and squeaks, as Gir salutes again, "yes my master."

Gir leaves duty mode and giggles, "Zimmy." Minimoose just floats around as Zim turns back to Med. "now Med I got some movies to watch, so you're not really needed."

"Awe but I like being needed." a pause, "oh well, later." Med's smile shifts style as he leaves.

With Dib, he is currently pacing in his room, all bruised up from his flight. He glances at the hole in the roof that is in his body's shape. "What is the deal with Med? He claims to be insane but what he just did was more clever then insane. I've got to figure it out."

He thinks for a second before going to his computer and looks up status on him. "Was a top scientist on planet irk, he helped create the frontline battle mech #4 which was responsible for nearly destroying the planet. He was placed under arrest and sent to prison for not placing enough guards around the bot. He was released when he became insane, being deemed just annoying."

This is where he stops and thinks to himself. "If he knew the prison would let him out if he was insane, which is a possibility." hearing something Dib looks downstairs to see Gaz walking in the door.

"What's wrong you look angry?"

"Med hugged me, felt like I lost a few hairs when I shoved him away." Gaz walks off as Dib raises an eyebrow.

"Ah that isn't smart oh well, I better check out Med's base to see if I can figure him out." Dib leaves, "wait I don't know where his base."

He suddenly notices Gir walking down the street, "Yay going to visit Med." Dib smiles, "excellent now I can figure out where his base is since I've yet to follow him home."

At Med's base Gir walks in but Dib notices something happening in a ground level window. He looks in to see the back of some kind of chamber and Med in front of it.

Med paces back and forth in front of it stops then types something on a console. Dib raises an eyebrow as an alarm goes off, Med growls and walks off. Dib takes this chance to try to open the window but it doesn't budge.

"Yesss" Dib freezes then slowly looks up to see Med smiling at him, his head out another window. Before he can scream a trap door opens and drops Dib down into the lab.

Down in the lab Dib watches a floating platform lower from the ceiling. "You'll never get away with what your planning Med, I've stopped Zim I can stop you."

Med replies with laughter, "please human I'm much smarter then Zim and I have a robot that obeys. But I wouldn't have to do this if the Tallest had left Gir alone, oh how they will pay for messing with her." Med notices something and pushing a button on a console causes the chambers glass to darken, Dib moans in disappointment he was scooting over to try to see inside.

"Nu ah Dib it'll not be that easy. And you saved me the problem of finding a human test subject you know. I'm gonna find out what hurts you humans the most."

"I'll never help you Med!"

"You don't have a choice." Dib screams as Med stalks over to him, but before the Irken gets him Dib runs away still screaming.

Dib stops as Sar drops from the ceiling. "Med's plan will not be stopped human." everything goes black, minutes later Dib crashes through his window and lands in his bed.

Back at Med's base there are now two chambers, one has a Dib look-a-like the other has someone else. "Excellent my plan is going perfectly, now all I need are the Tallest calling to tell them something, hehheh." he stops laughing as a small light on a nearby panel goes off.

"Oh there they are now." the chambers darken before the Tallest actually appear on screen. The two leaders, glare at Med as he happily waves to them. "Hi Mister Tacos. Have you seen my latest doom for the Tallest."

Purple makes a confused sound as Red groans, "not now Med we want to know if you have a sir unit with you?"

"Yeah Sar's fun but no fun at all." Med kicks the ground, looking sad. Purple makes another confused sound.

"Send him back Med, you're on Earth now just find that dysfunctional robot of Zim's that you say is your friend and play with it." Med lowers his head and gains a forbidding look.

Both Tallest raise an eyebrow as he looks up to glare at them. "Gir being the way she is, is all your fault. You put junk in her head before giving her to Zim. In order to find and see if I could still use her I bugged you till you sent me off. But she is irreparable so I needed to find a new idea to doom you and I have it all ready it just needs to begin. Now buzz off you pathetic Tallest."

Med pushes a button but it doesn't cut the transmission. The two Irkens stare blankly before Red snaps to, "quick send a transmission to Earth to make Med's pak explode."

Med beginning to laugh catches his attention as an officer begins to type the command. Med switches to chuckling as the transmission officer's pak explodes. "I'm not stupid remember, I'd never openly say anything without protection. In the short time I've been here with the limited amount of Irken tech, I've set up a firewall to redirect those types of orders. Sorry you'll not stop me that easily."

Med takes this time to point and laugh at the Tallest before he cuts the signal. "Now they'll contact Zim since he's closet, hoping one of us or both would be killed, but what they don't know is he's part of my plan too." Med pick's up his spell drive and walks into a nearby teleporter.

Med is a genius bent on having revenge but he doesn't blame Zim despite Zim being the one running the battle mech. What the heck is with this guy, he's even more confusing now.


End file.
